Relic (level)
Relic is a multiplayer map in Halo 2. Summary A Halo 2 multiplayer map, the setting takes place on a large island on Installation 05. It possesses a vast castle-like Forerunner structure centered on the island. It is assessed to be a counterpart of Halo: Combat Evolved's campaign level The Silent Cartographer by some. It also resembles Death Island from Halo PC, but it's smaller. Due to its design, it is best played using one flag/bomb CTF/Assault variants. Relic was added to Halo 2 in the Maptacular Pack. It is rumored that this map will be the Moonbase Alpha level for a future Halo 3 map pack. More Info There is a two way teleporter that can be activated from inside the basement of the building, If you get on top of the teleporter inside the building before you activate it then jump and shoot a rocket at it, when you land on it you will transport. There is also an excellent hovering Covenant sniping tower, at the base of which, a Beam Rifle can be found and located. This is an amazingly helpful weapon for such a small map. However, the sniping tower can be shot down with rockets. There is also a Sniper Rifle located near the back of the UNSC Albatross. Two more fantastic weapons are the Energy Sword and the Shotgun. They are both found near the middle and center locale of the map, under the Forerunner building. The Rocket Launcher is located by some broken walls on the far side of the island. The control of these weapons generally controls the outcome of the game. Territories *Pinnacle *Watchtower *Beach *Rear Base *Teleporter Ridge Trivia *Relic's design was based somewhat on the first multiplayer map design for Halo. In this way, it is literally a relic. *You can use the black shield trick to reach the top of the tower, making for an excellent sniping location. Do this by hitting the shield thing close to the tower, stand on the support leg, and shoot the top center of the shield with a Rocket Launcher. However, you must be the connection host to reach and land on top of the Relic. *You can blast the sniping tower off its Gravity Lift by getting a Rocket Launcher and firing to hit in the same spot within a couple seconds of each other, or, by firing the Gauss Turret at it. *On Bungie.net, the image files for Relic are in the /dune/ directory, and in the game files it is called dune.map, which possibly signifies that the level was originally to be called Dune. *Avoid attacking someone who has positioned themselves behind the teleporter (when active) inside the structure with the Energy Sword as you will be flung far outside the map and die. *This map is used as the main setting for the Machinima Gameplay May Change During Online Play, along with being a main setting for the Machinima Lost: Halostyle as well as being O'Malley's hideout in Red vs. Blue. Wyoming also fought Tex and York here, and briefly encountered Washington but fled for an unknown reason. *There is an Albatross dropship on the west edge of the island. This is also seen on the Halo 3 multiplayer map Sandtrap (It is also smoking, probably because it was shot). *The size and shape of Relic may have been inspired by the Halo PC map Death Island. *This is the only map which has a Covenant sniper tower without modding. Images Image:Relic profile.jpg|A view of the island Image:Relic map.gif|An overview of Relic Category:Halo 2 Category:Levels It is rumored that this map will be remade in Halo 3 under the title Longshore.